Des zombies dans le rétroviseur
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD - Des zombies à leurs trousses, Dean inconscient sur le siège avant : ce n'est pas une des meilleures journées de Sam.


**Titre** : Des zombies dans le rétroviseur  
**Titre original** : Zombie Joyride  
**Auteur** : K Hanna Korossy  
**Traductrice** : Nao, alias SuperMiss

OoOoO

Il n'allait pas laisser Dean mourir.

Il avait aussi, c'est vrai, un peu de soucis à se faire à son propre sujet, mais on aurait dit que c'était la seule pensée qui tournait dans la tête de Sam. Ça, et _ils se rapprochent. _Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et appuya à fond sur la pédale d'accélération de l'Impala.

Simple comme bonjour, c'est ça ? Un petit nid de zombies, niché dans une région reculée du nord de la Louisiane, qui attaquaient tous ceux qui avaient la malchance de croiser leur chemin. Quelques fusils chargés de gros sel – cette fois pour les énerver plus que pour servir d'arme – et en un rien de temps, c'était plié.

"Petit" était un terme relatif.

Sam crut entendre un grognement et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Mais Dean était aussi immobile que quand Sam l'avait ramassé et l'avait poussé dans la voiture. Du sang maculait la partie visible de son visage, autrement il n'y avait pas de signe de blessure, mis à part cette tranquillité contre nature et la façon dont il était affaissé sans bouger contre la portière. Sam avait désespérément envie de s'arrêter et de vérifier qu'il allait bien, de s'occuper de ses blessures, de l'emmener à l'hôpital s'il le fallait. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps, il n'en avait toujours pas le temps. Pas quand ces phares dans le rétro gagnaient du terrain sur eux.

Oui, apparemment, les zombies savaient conduire.

« Ça va aller, Dean, » dit Sam, parce que le dire à voix haute faisait paraitre cette possibilité un peu moins ridicule.

Dean ne répondit pas.

Très bien. S'enfuir avait été un bon début, mais cela ne constituait pas un plan sur le long terme. Pas avec des zombies aux trousses. Il était temps de commencer à penser stratégie.

Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pendant un instant, avant de se mettre à ralentir délibérément.

Les lumières dans le rétro se mirent à briller plus intensément, devenant aveuglantes. On pouvait faire confiance aux zombies pour ne pas se poser de question à propos du réglage de leurs phares. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient intelligents : "tuer" résumait plus ou moins leur but dans la vie. Sam était surpris qu'ils aient trouvé comment se servir de la pédale de frein et d'accélération, mais là encore, on pouvait leur faire confiance, à Dean et à lui, pour tomber sur la seule meute de zombies intelligents du pays.

« T'en fais pas, » dit-il doucement, « je sais ce que je fais. »

Dean devait vraiment être inconscient pour ne pas réagir en entendant un truc pareil, toutefois Sam imaginait très bien la réplique acerbe. _Tu es au courant que les zombies sont des PUTAIN DE MONSTRES BOUFFEURS DE CHAIR, pas vrai ?_ Avec à la fin une pointe d'humour pince-sans-rire. Comme si la façon dont ils avaient soulevé Dean avant de le fracasser contre un grand arbre n'avait pas déjà mis Sam sur la voie.

La voiture s'arrêta doucement sur le côté de la route, le moteur au ralenti. Sam détacha ses doigts du volant et profita des quelques secondes de répit pour prendre le pouls de Dean. Fort, mais rapide. Probablement pas d'hémorragie interne, donc, mais la blessure à la tête l'inquiétait. Sam retira sa veste en vitesse et la roula en boule, la plaçant entre Dean et la portière. « Si t'as envie de te réveiller et de critiquer mon plan là, te gène pas, c'est quand tu veux. »

Encore une fois, une opportunité manquée. Dean allait s'en vouloir quand il reviendrait à lui. S'il revenait à lui.

Sam serra les dents. « Contente-toi de te reposer, Dean – tu es en sécurité. Je m'occupe de tout. » Comme s'il avait vraiment l'habitude de le faire. En temps normal c'était Dean qui prenait soin de lui, même quand son grand frère était lui-même en piteux état. Qui avait pourchassé un wendigo dans sa propre tanière à peine quelques minutes après avoir repris conscience, ou qui avait porté Sam jusqu'à la maison et qui l'avait nettoyé alors qu'il avait lui-même des trainées de sang sur le visage ?

La voiture qui les poursuivait les dépassa, freina et s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les zombies en sortirent, tels une multitude de clowns s'extirpant d'une voiture.

Sam changea de position, le pied posé sur la pédale d'accélération.

« Désolé, Dean, » murmura-t-il, avant de mettre le pied au plancher.

La calandre avant en faucha deux à la hauteur des genoux, les faisant basculer sur le capot de l'Impala. L'un d'entre eux rebondit à gauche et l'autre continua à tomber, s'accrochant au pare-brise du côté du passager et cognant contre le capot avant de rouler à l'arrière. Deux autres zombies plongèrent pour éviter la voiture et Sam en faucha un cinquième, lui roulant dessus tout en faisant crisser les pneus sur la route et en repartant de plus belle.

Bon sang, il espérait que ces cadavres de morts-vivants n'avaient pas trop fait de bosses sur la voiture, ou Sam rejoindrait leurs rangs sans tarder.

Il pouvait de nouveau respirer. La voiture n'était pas un bolide, mais elle lui paraissait puissante et rapide alors qu'il mettait de la distance entre eux et la menace. Sam se détendit un peu, tendant le bras encore une fois pour voir comment allait son frère. « Dean ? »

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec une seule main, mais il parvint finalement à attraper au moins une couverture à l'arrière et à l'étendre sur Dean. Il la coinça avec attention, s'arrêtant et revenant en arrière quand il crut sentir quelque chose. Un bras cassé, c'était certain. Les doigts de Sam explorèrent le bras enflé de Dean, tout du long jusqu'au poignet, passant sur la main gonflée. Eh bien, ça pouvait expliquer qu'il ne reprenne pas connaissance, déjà. Le corps avait tendance à ne pas aimer les chocs ou la douleur quand ils étaient trop extrêmes.

Sam installa très doucement le membre brisé sur les genoux de Dean et finit de le border. Son frère pourrait rouspéter plus tard. « On va te soigner dans pas longtemps, » promit Sam à voix basse.

Des phares réapparurent dans le rétroviseur.

Sam les fixa du regard, bouche bée, utilisant un langage qui était habituellement plus du registre de Dean, quand il réalisa ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas encore terminé. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas réduire la fracture de son frère ou s'assurer de la raison pour laquelle Dean ne bougeait pas ou même s'il était en train de mourir, parce que quelques stupides zombies ne savaient pas quand il fallait laisser tomber.

Il était vraiment, vraiment fatigué de tout ça.

Sam éteignit les phares de l'Impala et sortit de la route, sur le terrain herbeux mais plus ou moins plat. Dean allait retirer des mauvaises herbes coincées dans les essieux des roues pendant des semaines, mais Sam aurait pu se faire très éloquent pour exprimer à quel point il s'en foutait royalement pour le moment. Contrairement à Dean, l'ordre de ses priorités était toujours : la vie de Dean en premier, la voiture en second. Sam n'était parfois même pas certain de passer lui-même avant la voiture pour son frère, mis à part qu'il était au courant de la fois où Dean avait essayé de marchander l'Impala pour tenter d'obtenir des informations alors que Sam avait disparu. Non pas qu'il lui laisserait jamais savoir qu'il était au courant ; il emporterait ce secret dans la tombe.

Il n'avait simplement pas prévu que ce soit ce soir.

Les phares étaient plus difficiles à voir maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus directement derrière lui, mais ils continuaient à filer à toute vitesse sur la route vers lui... et puis ils firent un virage pour suivre l'Impala.

Génial. Non seulement c'était des zombies qui savaient conduire, mais en plus c'était de très bons pisteurs. Ils étaient quoi, à moitié chiens de chasse ? Banshees ? Agents des forces spéciales dotés de vision nocturne ?

« Très bien, » dit Sam à haute voix, parce que discuter stratégie avec Dean lui semblait toujours normal, même si la conversation était totalement à sens unique. « On arrête ce petit jeu maintenant. » Sam tendit la main derrière le siège et en tira le sac contenant leurs armes tout en se démenant pour que la voiture continue à rouler en ligne droite sur le terrain irrégulier. « Tu as pris... » Il trouva la bouteille. « Laisse tomber. »

Dean ne broncha pas.

Sam rechargea le fusil avec des cartouches de sel, trouva le pistolet à fusées éclairantes et descendit la vitre. Sa petite artillerie entassée à côté de lui, Sam jeta encore un coup d'œil à son frère silencieux. « Accroche-toi, Dean. » Il tendit quand même le bras, comme le faisait son père quand ils étaient petits, pressant Dean contre le siège alors que Sam fit faire à la voiture un impressionnant virage à 180°. Enfin, peut être plus à 160°, mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile.

Son frère gémit, remuant un peu.

Sur les lèvres de Sam se dessina un faible sourire. « Tu n'as jamais aimé manquer l'action, » remarqua-t-il, absolument sans conviction. Mais la gêne ne réveilla pas Dean et il demeura silencieux. Sam vérifia de nouveau son pouls, sa paume appuyée contre la joue ensanglantée pendant un instant, avant de se remettre au boulot.

Un boulot impliquant des zombies. Et Dean se demandait pourquoi Sam rêvait d'une vie normale.

L'autre voiture prit un virage serré et s'arrêta en face de lui. Les occupants étaient un peu plus méfiants après la dernière fois. Et avec raison : dès qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Sam redémarra, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de descendre de la voiture cette fois.

Il avait le fusil en main quand il passa devant le côté conducteur de la voiture et il tira un coup, quasiment certain d'avoir atteint le conducteur à la poitrine. Cela allait ajouter un peu à la confusion ambiante. Personne ne sembla remarquer ou se soucier de la bouteille qu'il lança ensuite contre le pare-choc arrière de la voiture en la dépassant ; le verre se brisa et la bouteille arrosa le véhicule. Juste au moment où l'Impala la dépassait, Sam se pencha à la fenêtre et visa le sol imbibé d'essence et la voiture avec une fusée éclairante. Il attendit aussi longtemps qu'il l'osa avant de presser la détente.

La boule de feu consuma la voiture et secoua l'Impala. Dean gémit une nouvelle fois.

Sam s'arrêta, sortant un bref instant de la voiture pour contempler la scène qu'il laissait derrière lui. Mais les mouvements à l'intérieur de la voiture dévorée par les flammes s'arrêtèrent bien vite et rien n'en sortit. Sam prit une grande inspiration, grogna et se pencha en avant un instant, les mains sur les genoux, pour se calmer après une telle montée d'adrénaline. C'était passé près, très près, trop près. Et c'était pas encore terminé. Il remonta dans la voiture.

Et il y fut accueilli par un œil à demi ouvert qui avait l'air totalement perdu. « Sammy ? » La voix de Dean était faible, éteinte.

Sam se glissa dans le siège à côté de lui, ses mains se posant gentiment sur son épaule et sa hanche et son menton, des endroits qui ne lui faisait pas mal, espérait-il. « Fais attention... tu as atterri vraiment violemment, Dean, » le réprimanda-t-il, toujours gentiment. « Tu as le bras cassé. »

Dean fit une grimace, essayant de se redresser avant de renoncer. « Sans déconner, » marmonna-t-il, avant de demander dans un souffle : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil en arrière en direction du feu de joie qui brûlait toujours. Il fit la grimace. « Un barbecue de zombies. »

Dean lui lança un drôle de regard.

Sam lui fit un sourire, le soulagement le rendant euphorique sans qu'il ne puisse le cacher. « Hôpital ? »

Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Tu te souviens comment réduire une fracture ?

– Malheureusement, ouais.

– Motel. »

Aussi simple que ça. La vie avec Dean l'était, quand Sam laissait faire. Si on appelait "simple" le fait de nettoyer son frère ensanglanté et blessé dans une chambre de motel. Sam préférait se focaliser sur la confiance que cela impliquait, plutôt que sur la douleur. Il hocha la tête, pressant légèrement l'épaule de Dean pour lui montrer à quel point il était soulagé qu'il soit réveillé, obtenant pour toute réponse un rictus, et puis il referma la portière derrière lui et fit démarrer la voiture.

Cela prit à peu près cinq secondes de plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait ; Dean était de toute évidence encore un peu dans les vapes. Mais sa voix pleine d'horreur était parfaitement lucide quand il posa les yeux sur le pare-brise étoilé. « Sam, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma voiture ? »

Sam secoua la tête, fit un grand sourire, et continua à conduire.

**FIN **


End file.
